The above electric machine, for example, includes an electric operating machine having a driven object (such as a rotary blade) driven by a motor (for example, an electric mowing machine). As such an electric mowing machine, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric mowing machine having adjustable motor rotation speed. This electric mowing machine has a converter to change the voltage applied to the motor so as to change the motor rotation speed.